


翻译-Princesses All The Way Down (Chinese Translation)

by ClaireQiu



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:26:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25331644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaireQiu/pseuds/ClaireQiu
Summary: 永生比其他任何东西更能改变人。
Relationships: Princess Bubblegum/Marceline
Kudos: 1





	翻译-Princesses All The Way Down (Chinese Translation)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Princesses All The Way Down](https://archiveofourown.org/works/606357) by [Wilde_Shade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wilde_Shade/pseuds/Wilde_Shade). 



> This translation work has not been authorized by its original author yet. If Wilde_Shade finds it inappropriate. Please let me know. I will delete this work.

**Princess All The Way Down**

死亡是最糟糕的事。Marceline一直觉得任何人都不应该死去，那是一个人能做出的最欠考虑的事。但人们却总一直在这样做。这太糟糕了，导致现在就只剩下她、Simon和Hambo。

她看着破败的商铺和褪色报纸上压抑的头条。人类真的应该在活着的时候找些好点儿的事来做。

Marceline蜷缩在一张沙发上，它只有那么一点点发霉。现在她又是一个人，在曾是酒店大厅的地方等着。如果她和Simon走散了，她应该去他们前一晚住的地方等待。这里空荡荡的，残破不堪。

但他们不经常走散，她也并不是很害怕（她从没怎么怕过），她只是有些担心。

Marceline一直等着，等到黑夜变成了白天。中途她断断续续睡了会儿，但并没怎么睡熟。她也尝试过自己玩一会儿，但Hambo并不太想玩。

Marceline从未等过这么长的时间。等得越久，她便越发的确定他也已经死了。即便如此，她也从没离开过沙发。

Marceline在看到Simon之前便听见了他的声音。她跑了过去，在他抱起她时搂住了他的脖子。Simon不停地道歉，但Marceline一直在哭。

之后他们一起走了会儿。大部分时间中Marceline都坐在Simon的肩上，这让她很快就高兴了起来。

等天色渐暗、天气渐糟时，他们停了下来。已是断壁残垣的房屋不太适合居住，更不适合现在的天气。Simon把睡袋放在了车后座上，然后把Marceline抱了进去。她抱着Hambo去看前座的Simon。他没有睡觉，只是在纸上写着什么东西，时不时会担忧地朝窗外看一眼。

Marceline闭上了眼，很快便坠入了梦乡。她先前竟然为了一些胡思乱想担心了那么长时间，这她觉得自己很蠢，。

***

“你应该去研究治疗死亡的方法。”Marceline建议说。

糖果人的年龄增长规律挺奇怪的，好像是和生物量命数之类的什么东西有关。Marceline不太懂生物这门学科。Bubblegum公主懂，她还给她讲过一次，但Marceline不太听得明白。

Marceline不关心科学。但Bubblegum关心，Bubblegum真的爱死科学了。Marceline只是爱Bubblegum而已。

Bubblegum笑了起来，然后停下来仔细地思考这个建议。“我不是没有考虑过，糖果王国的人民并不复杂，他们不像……比如说你我这样。所以理论上来说是可能……”

公主开始了长篇大论，直到Marceline静静地吻了上去。防火罩让Bubblegum美丽的粉色肌肤显得有些暗，上面还有Marceline的倒影，但Bubblegum的味道依然甜蜜万分。

有人开始敲门。

Marceline皱了皱眉。Bubblegum抬头冲她微笑，她没从接吻中缓过气，但依然十分耐心。“约了人吗？”她问。

Bonnibel总是很忙，她只在极少数夜里能单单属于Marceline一人。而Marceline则绝不可能在这些稀少的时候邀请其他人过来。在她开口否认之前，那人又敲了敲门。“在吗？”那人叫道，“有人吗？”

Marceline和Bubblegum异口同声，“噢不。”

“我真的、真的很抱歉，”Bubblegum说，她起身去拿她的东西，“我会叫人来……把Ice King带走。”

Marceline很想由着她这样做。“不用，”她叹了口气，“我去处理。”

“噢，你没必要——”

“没事的，真的！好吗？他大概都不知道你在这里。”

敲击声开始在Marceline的卧室窗户上响了起来。“Marceline？你在里面吗？”

Marceline把Bubblegum推到了地上，好让她在窗户的视线范围外。公主低低叫了一声。

“我在！”Marceline吼了回去，“天，就……等我几秒钟！”

“Marceline，怎——”Bubblegum从地上爬了起来，但Marceline又把她按了下去。

“不会耽搁太长时间，”她向Bubblegum保证，声音里透着绝望，“你能躲一下吗？就一会儿？”

“应该可以，但是——”

“谢谢！”Marceline从房里飞了出去，然后关上了门。她深吸了口气，然后跨了出去。

“近来如何呀？”Simon说。

“你到这儿来做什么？”Marceline并不是在问Simon问题，这只是一个恼火的反问。她特地搬到了火焰王国里面，因为按理来说，他不可能到这里来找她，但她显然错了。“已经半夜了。”

“是吗？”Simon朝四周的火焰看了看，天空满是烟雾，即便有太阳也不可能看到。“你怎么知道？”

“我就是知道。”

Simon耸耸肩，“我以为你是夜猫子，可能是吸血鬼一般都给人这个印象。我不是故意的，真的。我以为吸血鬼都是夜猫子，所以就直接推断你也是，其实这样挺无礼的。”他准备往屋里走，但Marceline挡在了他前面。

“不请自来才是无礼。”

“为什么？你已经约了人吗？”

“对啊！”

“噢，好啊！人越多越好——你有空调之类的东西吗？这里有点暖过头了不是吗？”

Simon又想绕过她进去，Marceline又一次挡在了他前面。“不。”

“你为什么没有空调？”

“不！我是说，你不能进来！”Marceline深吸了一口气。她讨厌朝他吼，因为这从来不会有什么好结果，只会让她在一会儿后觉得更加糟糕。“我想和……客人单独待一会儿……是私事。”

“噢噢噢，”Simon一脸了然地用手肘戳了戳她，“我懂的。”

Marceline是不死一族，而且她正在火焰王国的正中，现在她却依然觉得自己的脸有些发烫。她呻吟了一声，“你不懂。”但她知道他懂了，即便她宁愿他不懂。

“我正是为了这个过来的，我听说你和公主们的关系不错。”

“什么？”

“我需要些把妹技巧的建议。我知道这挺唐突……别担心，我不会从你身下抢人什么的。”

“呃……那就好？”

“所以你是怎么抓到她的？”

Marceline不知道Simon这话是认真还是比喻。“我不知道。”她并没有说谎，她真的不知道Bubblegum到底看中了她什么，也不知道她为什么会留在她身旁。“就算知道也不会告诉你！天，你能不能……离开这儿？”

“好吧，”Simon夸张地叹了口气，“我马上就走……回我的城堡……回到那个巨大孤独、没有公主的城堡……你有一个公主还挺不错，是哪一个？热狗公主？”

“……不是。”

“啊，好吧……我就先……走了？能不能给我杯水在路上喝？这地方糟透了。”

Marceline很快拿过一杯水然后送走了Simon。杯里的水在到前门前便蒸发了个干净。

屋里，Bubblegum依然还坐在卧室中远离窗户的地方，读着一本巨大的皮封书，标题看起来挺科学的样子。她将头发绑在了脑后，身上除了一件Marceline的T恤和一双粉红袜子外便没有其他衣物。她在防火罩下都依然显得十分粉红而满是活力，而Marceline不知道她是怎么做到的。

“我把他弄走了，”Marceline说，“抱歉有人打岔。”

Bubblegum微笑了起来，但等她从书里抬头看过来时，那笑容很快就消失了。“出什么事了？”

“啊？没事啊，怎么？”

但Bubblegum的脸色表示她并不太信。她把Marceline从空中拉下来坐在地上，“你想聊聊吗？”

“我说了没事！我为什么要聊莫须有的东西？”

Bubblegum皱起了眉。

“我们睡觉吧，”Marceline说，“你早上还要和火焰国王弄什么东西之类的。”

“没事的，我反正也没法睡，你的床硬得像石头。”

“噢，我反正是累了。”这话半真半假。Marceline并不困，她不怎么会困。但她会觉得累，她 _总_ 觉得累。

“好吧。”Bubblegum说。她伸手把Marceline的头发别到了后面，手指的动作万分亲昵。但Marceline能看得出来，Bubblegum也累了、倦了。

***

Marceline觉得任何人都不应该永生。任何东西都不会长久，地点是这样、人是这样，自己也是这样。那个活过了世界末日的女孩和那个爱着Bubblegum的吸血鬼女王也都是一样，对她来说，那些人就像陌生人一样。

生命中所有好的事物都是有限的。而当你知道你会活得比所有爱过的事物都长时，一切又有什么意义？

Marceline并不希望自己死去，但有时她会希望自己从未是一个吸血鬼。她也希望Simon没死，但每当她想起他忘记了的那些东西时，Simon已经死了的这个念想反会让她觉得没那么疼。

“你到这儿来做什么？”Marceline问。她还没大费周章地从洞穴里搬出去，但她现在开始认真地思考着要不要搬。

“这是你的吗？”Simon问，而Marceline不知该如何回答。她把Hambo从他手上夺了过来，抑制住了紧紧抱住这个玩具的冲动。“有个女巫把它挂到巫师商城卖过，在巫师城市里。那是属于巫师的秘密城市，你本来不能知道……我给你看他们的网站。”

Simon从Marceline身旁飞进了屋里，Marceline跟了进去。他似乎不太能找到电脑。“你记得这是你给我的吗？”她盯着Hambo。它满是污渍，大部分都已经褪色，针线更是脏得一团糟，但说真的，他依然能算作毫发无伤。

“我当然记得。”Simon说。Marceline的整个灵魂都因此跳跃了起来，却又被接下来的一句话砸了个粉碎，“就在刚才，大约几秒前的事，天呐，Marceline。”

“你是在那之前给我的，我小时候，”Marceline叹了口气，她真的太累了，完全没精力应付这些事，“你来这儿做什么？天，你能不能停一会儿？就……你来就是为了干这个？”

“不是，”Simon在屋子中央停了下来，沉默地盯着她看了一会儿，然后才承认，“是的。”他明显没有其他事好做，他或许是希望Hambo能让她愿意多留他一会儿，或者是单纯地想惹恼她。“……我就走。”

Simon慢慢地往门的方向走。

“等等。”Marceline叫住了他，然后被自己吓了一跳。有那么一部分的她依然还停留在曾经的那个年纪，希望能有他陪着。而尽管她万分憎恨那样的自己，她还能做什么？那个她总会一直在那儿。“你看过《热能信号》吗？”

他们看了《热能信号》，然后讨论了一会儿电影，比如能否找企鹅把这电影演出来（Simon觉得十分具有艺术气息）。Marceline给他演奏了几首她的新歌。他的赞扬让她翻了个白眼，但她依然爱听。

等晚一些后，Marceline告诉他说如果愿意他可以留下来过夜（ _仅此一晚）_ 。但她立刻就后悔了——他立刻进入了睡衣派对模式，开始说公主们的八卦，大部分还是Bubblegum的。Marceline含糊其辞地迎合了他几句，直到他终于睡着了。然后她去拿了Hambo。

Marceline停在了窗户边上。风景并不怎么好，但她也并没有在看，她只是在想。她抱紧了Hambo，想着是否有那么一部分的Simon还记得她。一定有的。在他心里某个不是很深的地方，他依然需要她——就同她永远年幼的那部分一样，她也依然需要他。

FIN


End file.
